thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride Rock Chronicles
Pride Rock Chronicles is a written series created by KovuxKiaraforever and his brother WilliamRhine. It is a spin-off to the The Lion Guard series, which takes place years after the show. Characters Main Characters * Kion- The son of Simba and Nala, and the younger brother of Kopa and Kiara. He serves as the leader and fiercest member of the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Bunga- He is the adopted nephew of Timon and Pumbaa, the adopted brother of Simba, and the best friend of Kion. He serves as the bravest on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Fuli- The daughter of Kesho and an unknown cheetah, She serves as the fastest on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Beshte- The son of Basi and an unknown hippo, He serves as the strongest on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Ono- He serves as the keenest of sight on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. Other Characters * Simba- The king of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Nala, the father of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and the grandfather of Ihaned, Eleb, Ianek and Aik. * Mufasa- The deceased king of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Sarabi, the father of Simba, the grandfather of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and the great-grandfather of Ihaned, Eleb, Ianek and Aik. * Kiara- The future queen of the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala, the younger sister of Kopa, the older sister of Kion, the mate of Kovu and the mother of Ihaned and Eleb. * Kovu- The prince consort of the Pride Lands. He is the adopted son of Scar and Zira, the adopted brother of Nuka and Vitani, the mate of Kiara, and the father of Ihaned and Eleb. * Nala- The queen of the Pride Lands. She is the mate of Simba, the mother of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and the grandmother of Ihaned, Eleb, Ianek and Aik. * Timon- A childhood friend of Simba's. He is the adopted uncle of Bunga. * Pumbaa- A childhood friend of Simba's. He is the adopted uncle of Bunga. * Rafiki- The royal adviser of the royal family in the Pride Lands. * Zazu- The majordomo of the Pride Lands. * Kopa- The Leader of the Wilds. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the older brother of Kiara and Kion, the mate of Vitani and the father of Ianek and Aik. * Vitani- A lioness. She is the younger sister of Nuka, the older sister of Kovu, the daughter of Scar and Zira, the mate of Kopa and the mother of Ianek and Aik. * Sarabi- The queen dowager of the Pride Lands. She is the mate of Mufasa, the mother of Simba, the grandmother of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and the great-grandmother of Ihaned, Eleb, Ianek and Aik. * Kitendo- A female mandrill. She is the mother of Makini, and the mate of Fikiri. * Sarafina- A Lioness. She is the mother of Nala and Mheetu, the grandmother of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and the great-grandmother of Ihaned, Eleb, Ianek and Aik. * Fikiri- A male mandrill. He is the father of Makini, the son of Rafiki and an unknown mandrill, and the mate of Kitendo. * Makini- Fikiri and Kitendo’s daughter. more characters coming soon Locations Coming soon Groups * The Lion Guard * The Wilds * Outsiders * Simba's Pride * Janja's Clan * Shenzi's Clan * Jasiri's Clan * Makuu's Float * Kiburi's Float * Makucha's Leap * Army of Scar * Shupavu's Group * Laini's Group * Sarabi's Hunting Party * Mbeya's Crash * Mzingo's Parliament * Bupu's Herd * Reirei's Pack * Boma's Herd * The Bellow Fellows * Mekundu Bats * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd * Big Baboon's Troop * The Traveling Baboon Show * Baby Baboon's Troop * Hyrax's Group Episodes Season 1 # Boma the Bully # The Floor is Lava and more Movies * How Makucha Stole Christmas Category:KovuxKiaraforever Category:Fanfiction Category:Pride Rock Chronicles